villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Verliezer
Victor Verliezer is a recurring antagonist of the Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law, serving as the main antagonist of the episodes "A Clockwork Origin" and "The Ticking Clock". He is the founder and CEO of a business tech company known as V-tech Corp Incorporated, but is later revealed to be a total fraud. He was voiced by Joel McHale, who previously voiced the prototype Norm head in Phineas and Ferb. Biography Beginnings Victor started off as a former business partner to an old man named Clyde Rickenbacker, who happens to be a brilliant inventor as he was responsible for developing the latest phone and tablet models; even Clyde managed to perfect himself a new all-purpose but sentient robot known as the Cybernetic Individual Domestic Droid (or C.I.D.D. for short). However, despite his intelligence, Clyde has a lack of business venture in selling his inventions for profit, which gave Victor the opportunity to manipulate Clyde into signing off the rights of his work in exchange for a single dollar. This leaves Victor to take ultimate credit for Clyde's work, even renaming Clyde's phone and tablet models as "V-phones" and "V-tablets" to start off his new company as V-tech Corp Incorporated. A Clockwork Origin Victor first appeared when he publicly announced his presentation of C.I.D.D. as his latest invention to the bystanders (including Milo Murphy, Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase). However, after enduring several hits from Victor, C.I.D.D. starts to go haywire saying that he needs to find "Zero-Zero" in a more terrifying way, prompting Victor to end his presentation by closing the curtains. As Milo peeks through the curtains, he notices Victor ordering his employees to do another memory wipe on C.I.D.D. by complaining on how Clyde taught C.I.D.D. taught him how to juggle. As Victor's bodyguards tried to restrain C.I.D.D. by using tasers, Murphy's Law took in effect that causes the curtains to fall down, allowing C.I.D.D. to escape from the V-tech building. Wanting to retrieve the robot back, Victor and his men follow it through their own V-carts (another one of Clyde's inventions that Victor has stolen). Milo and his friends track down C.I.D.D.'s current location at a lumberjack festival, where Milo explains of his findings to Zach and Melissa. Deducing that "Zero-Zero" actually means 'origin' and that Clyde was Victor's former partner, Milo and his friends suspect that Victor has stolen the robot from Clyde and took credit for it. Tracking down Clyde's current location at the festival, Milo and his friends were able to find C.I.D.D. and return it back to Clyde. However, Victor and his men followed the kids and trapped the robot with a net, intending to bring it back under his control. Zack uses a new app on his V-phone that sends out a high-pitch note that annoys Victor and his men, allowing Clyde to free C.I.D.D. and escape along with Milo and the gang. As the chases goes on, Victor and his men finally catch on to Clyde and the kids at the V-tech building before capturing C.I.D.D. with grappling hooks. Clyde finally confesses to the kids that he was tricked by Victor into selling the rights of his works, which made the kids very furious at Victor for stealing away Clyde's work. However, Victor does not care and reveals his arrogant nature by saying that he wanted to make people believe that he's a real genius as he truly thinks of them as idiots who would be stupid to buy his products for profit. Just as Victor is about to get away with his actions, Melissa reveals that Clyde tricked him into confessing his crime just as she, Milo and Zack were recording it with their V-phones. The kids then broadcast the footage on the live screen at the V-tech building for everyone to see what a complete fraud that Victor really is, much to Victor's shock. Offended by this, all the customers decided to stop buying his products, even several of them used their V-phones to sell away all their V-corp stock out of complete disgust. Zack even took the opportunity to use his app in placing a picture of an aardvark on top of Victor's head on the screen to taunt him. This causes V-tech to go out of business; even an instant demolition was put on the V-tech building while several repo men take away the V-carts before replacing them with cement blocks and sticks for Victor and his men to sit on, much to their humiliation. The Ticking Clock Following the loss of his company and reputation, Victor was reduced to being a disgrace by the entire community for stealing Clyde's works; even a newspaper detailed his crimes labeling him as a fraud and scam artist, much to his anger. Eventually, Victor soon learned that the town square clock tower named Old Bessie (built by Melissa's great-grandmother) is about to be dismantled due to broken parts, and that Clyde is tasked (along with C.I.D.D., Milo, Melissa and Zack) in fixing the mechanism. Wanting to get revenge on Clyde and the kids for ruining his business, Victor and his two remaining men confronted them by revealing that they bought the area and that Victor plans to dismantle the tower at 5:00 so that he can build a new clock tower called the V-clock for profit; even gloating that he intends to have the V-clock transform into a giant killer robot that is far more superior to C.I.D.D.. Not wanting to let this happen, Milo and his friends tried to help Clyde and C.I.D.D. in fixing the clock, but their efforts proved to be futile due to Murphy's Law; even Victor and his men took the opportunity in stealing more spare parts to prevent them from succeeding. Fortunately, Melissa learned that the former evil scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz has built an inator that utilizes hooks to clean the city of sidewalk gum. With that in mind, Melissa brings Doof over to the tower, where he uses his inator to make the hooks spin the gears faster, combined with several gum glued to the sides of the gears to speed up the process. As a result, the tower is finally fixed at 5:00, and Melissa thanks Doof for a job well done; even Doof's former nemesis Perry the Platypus is quite impressed by this turn of events. Upon witnessing this, Victor angrily fumes in defeat right before Murphy's Law caused the sidewalk gum to be ejected from the inator. The sidewalk gum then smacks Victor in the chest, sending him flying off the tower into a tree and leaving him stuck where the substitute teacher ceremony was held at in the park, much to his distraught. Navigation Category:Con Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Cheater Category:Milo Murphy's Law Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Scapegoat Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis